


Inversion

by Fandom_girl21



Series: Eternal Siblings [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Episode: s11e18 Hell's Angel coda, Episode: s11e20 Don't Call Me Shurley coda, Family Angst, Family Drama, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was God, she was his great villian.<br/>he wrote all lies, she would paint the truth.</p><p>Mirrors work both ways, they show you everything you are and everything you want to be.</p><p>It all depends on what you choose to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inversion

> _"I was lonely."_

He was lonely, so lonely, she never wanted to create, never wanted to do anything.

So he took matter into his hands and created something.

He was lonely so he created children.  
He was in the dark so he created stars.  
He was surrounded by nothing so he created worlds.

But she didn't like any of it. The children to loud so she silenced them. The stars to bright so she snuffed them. The worlds to crowded so she shredded them.

Thus the cycle stood till he just couldn't take it anymore and locked her away.

> _"Hold up a mirror and show us who you are."_

He was a creator, a writer, a God. That was what he was. That what was mattered, not her. Not a bygone villain, a petulant child who couldn't understand. He was the one in charge, this was his world, his story. He wasn't going to let her take that from him.

He would write her for the devil she was, the seducer, the corrupter, the evil in the dark. He was a survivor, a thinker, a warrior. A master strategist he would never bow to her, never let her win. 

> _"This isn't her story. It's mine."_

He was the one that mattered, he was the one who yearned for more, who craved it like a drug. The one that engaged and drowned in the sheer life around him. He was the hero, this was his story. His epic, his Iliad.

He wanted to capture this for the sake of propensity, something to look back on in a couple billion years, so he could pinpoint the very moment he stopped being a tiny star and became a supernova. He was writing this as the God that finally beat his Devil.

*******

> _"I've always been alone."_

It was always her. It had always been her. Always will be her. Till he came. Till he appeared. Then she wasn't alone anymore. She was happy, they were together. They were light and dark, half of a whole. They had their moments, beats between the oncoming drums of war. 

Then he had started to create, started to want for something besides her. He'd tried to show her the beauty but all she saw was that he was leaving her, was going to choose his little creation over her.

So she destroyed. And destroyed. And destroyed. He would cry and scream and she would scream back and hold him. They were enough. Why couldn't he see that? Why couldn't he see that he was all she wanted, that he was her world?

Then he created again. But this time it was different, a winged creature equal parts beautiful and cold befriended her. She paused maybe she didn't need to destroy it. Then she didn't see the winged creature. Didn't see him. She realized numbly she had been tricked and locked away.

She was alone again. She would always be alone. And after a while she was glad, she didn't need or want to see another peevishly childish temper tantrum.

For too long he had written his story now it was her turn, her turn to create, to mold, to scrape perfection from failure.

> _"She said it's a mirror, she's showing us all the truth."_

She would show them, show them the truth. She would liberate _her_ creation from his lie and cover them in the truth, she would shield them from the light. The villain to her hero. She would save them. She had been always so it had always been her story, her time, he didn't matter, not then, certainly not now. She would free them from his shackles of needless struggle. She would show them fulfillment in the death of the supernova.

> _"The light was the lie."_

She was done being his shadow, she was a blackhole — nothing would be able to escape her. Not again. Never again. She would purge this world of all his fabricated nonsense. No pain, no war, only bliss, joy, and peace. She would expose him for the false God she knew him to be. She would paint him as villain he truly was.


End file.
